Magnum's Wrath: Pilot Episode
by Magnum Infinitum
Summary: In the other side of the galaxy, a lone survivor of his species, the Alphazoids, stays on the run from the Quoriaan Empire. Finding, however, that another of his species is still alive, he journeys back to the planet he was raised and once called home, Earth to find her. But returning to Earth has its risks as the Quoriaan hunts him down. A/N: My own OC hero. Read and review.
1. Prologue

Series: Wrath  
Author: Magnum Infinitum  
Book: Pilot  
Chapter: Prologue  
Author's Notes: **Salutations! I am going to try my own original hero in the Marvel universe. Most of the species like Quoriaan and Alphazoid are original and created by me. Please understand this is a Pilot Episode, since I intent this as a series, so we'll see how it turns out. There will be characters from Marvel that will appear.**

* * *

 **Location: Krennik, a trading planet, currently occupied by the Quoriaan Empire in farthest reach of the galaxy.**

The capital city of Krennik is a bustling city of people, different sizes and species. The roads are primarily made of dirt, the buildings closely made to give only three to five meters for the crowd of traders, civilians, and thugs to squeeze through in the busy streets. Multiple tents stood at the side, some are selling exotic alien food, with the stall's owner cooking on a portable stove. Another was a souvenir stall, selling all sorts of jewelry and accessories. The crowd suddenly dispersed, making a hole for Quoriaan soldiers to pass. They were heavily armored, their armor grey with several outlines of the armor lighted. The helmets represented a skull with it's visors large and glowing red. The air filters on the jaw are grills which protruded out more than the rest of the helmet. Several of the alien civilians cowered in fear as the authorities past them, while others watched them from dark corners with hatred in their eyes. The soldiers approached several civilians, a hovering projector following them around projecting a holographic image of a humanoid male. The humanoid male looked very human, with a slight trimmed beard around the mouth and short black hair.

"Have you seen this man?" One of the soldiers inquired to a stall owner. A few alien civilians sat at one side of the stall on the dirt, studying the perfect 3D image of the humanoid, "he is identified as Ark-Xell, an Alphazoid. He has been reported in this sector." The stall owner shook his head and muttered some alien language.

The soldier eyed the three crab eyed alien suspiciously, finding nothing suspicious in the alien, he waved him off and said, "Move along." The soldiers and projector walked further down the street, away from the stall owner. The stall owner watched them go, then shrugging indifferently, scooped out a bit of an invertebrate sea creature's tentacles in gravy from his frying pan into a metal container. Shutting the lid tight, he passed it to his customer, a humanoid male that looked like the wanted man, dressed in a brown high collared jacket, jeans and a flat cap. Passing several credits to the stall owner, he turned around and glanced cautiously in the direction where the soldiers went. Satisfied that it is safe, he walked the opposite direction, glancing back apprehensively as he navigated through the crowd. Slipping the container he bought from the stall owner to his backpack he had strapped behind him, he turned at a junction, bumping into a tentacle bearded alien with four tentacled legs. The alien cursed in his native language, the man ignored him and continued on. He was just turning another corner at the sign that said 'Shuttle Departures' when he walked right into two Quoriaan officials in armor. The man turned around to back track and avoid the soldiers, but too late.

"Halt!" One of the officials called, they quickly caught up to him, pointing their rifles at him, "Show us your ID."

The man stopped and studied his surroundings, looking for something to use to escape. One of the officials nudged the barrel of his rifle at him, "Hey! I'm talking to you. ID, now." The man snapped as if realizing they were talking to him, he smiled innocently. "ID? Oh yeah sure, I think they're in my bag." He reached down into his bag, but unknowingly to the Quoriaan, he reached for a long, thin barreled pistol. Pulling his hand out suddenly, flashes of red and orange were fired at their chests, cutting through each of their blood pumping organs. The aliens surrounding them began to panic when they heard the gun fire, the closest ones began to run for cover, creating a ruckus that the Quoriaan soldiers at the shuttle departure gates couldn't get to the crime scene to determine who the armed man was. By the time they reached there, the man was gone, for he had quickly slipped the pistol back into his bag and silently followed the crowd through the gates. The man glances back and grins in amusement, tipping his flat cap, he navigated his way to the closest shuttle.

" _All passengers are to remain in there designated seats during the shuttle's departure. All possessions are to remain near your person, any possessions lost will be confiscated by the Quoriaan authorities."_ The automated speaker began repeating the message in different languages as the man sat at his seat by one of the shuttle's windows. The shuttle's engines began to whirr as its turbines on its sides began twirling for liftoff. The man unzipped his bag and took out the street food he bought and began munching on some of the alien tentacles while observing the disturbed crowd below. Smiling grimly to himself he settled down, bringing his cap down to cover his face as he began to doze off.

A baby began to cry somewhere behind in the overcrowded shuttle. A commotion seems to be happening at the back, the crowd was starting to become a bit fidgety like a herd of live stock sensing danger nearby. Two Quoriaan soldiers suddenly pushed their way through the crowd and approached the bench the man was sitting on.

"You!" The soldier demanded, "Show us your ID."  
The man lifted his cap slightly so as to mask his face when confirming whether the soldiers were talking to him. Seeing that they were pointing rifles at him, he groaned. His eyes began to dart everywhere, but finding too many innocents in a confined space, he gave up his option to shoot his way out. Looking out, he saw the bright outlines of Krennik's atmosphere slowly moving out of sight.

 _So jumping out is out of the question,_ he thought gravely. He tipped his cap up and looked at the soldier bravely in the face.

The soldier studied him carefully then motioned with his rifle, "Ark-Xell. You're under arrest for treachery against the Quoriaan Empire," he droned. The one identified as Ark-Xell pouted, then chuckled grimly and sighed as he stared out of the window, the planet of trade and scum suddenly disappearing as the shuttle initiated its jump drive, traveling faster than light.

"There goes my escape route," he muttered.

* * *

Magnum Infinitum's

 **WRATH**

In Marvel's Universe 616


	2. Chapter 1

Series: Wrath  
Author: Magnum Infinitum  
Book: Pilot  
Chapter: One  
Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter in the Pilot episode of** _ **Magnum's**_ _ **Wrath**_ **. Please read and review, I'd really appreciate the support and comments on what you guys think of my own original characters and places in the Marvel Universe. Please go easy on me though, because this is more of an experiment before I go for an entire novel series. Cheers!**

* * *

 **Location: Syrris, a large, isolated prison planet orbiting in an asteroid field. Currently occupied by the Quoriaan Empire.**

"Ark-Xell, son of Prax-Xell, champion of the once powerful Alphazoid army," the Quoriaan prison warden said sarcastically as he read his PADD. He eyed his latest prisoner and studied him carefully, the prisoner stared back at him coldly, unmoved by the show of threats made by the soldiers surrounding him. "Funny, I didn't know the _famous_ Prax-Xell had a son," the warden remarked as he walked around the prisoner slowly and deliberately, still studying him. The prisoner remained silent, now staring at the empty space in front of him, he looked like as if he was ignoring the warden altogether. The warden stopped by his side and whispered into his ear, "Must be quite an experience being the last breathing Alphazoid in the known universe, don't you think?"

The Alphazoid cocked his head, glancing at the warden. The warden smiled and stepped back, "Take him to cell 144," he ordered to the soldiers pointing their rifles at the prisoner. When the group disappeared, two soldiers arrived and stood in attention in front of the warden.

"Officers," he addressed, "did you recover any of the Alphazoid's belongings?" One of the soldiers nodded and stepped forward, handing the long, thin barreled pistol. The warden held it up to the light, studying it with an expert eye, "Yes... A customized P42-A pistol, able to to change into three weapon configurations. Alphazoid in origin." He turned suddenly to the soldiers, "Nothing else?" The soldiers shook their heads. The warden nodded and waved them away, studying the weapon curiously.

* * *

"In here," one of the Quoriaan guards said, pushing the prisoner inside cell 411. The handcuffed Alphazoid studied the prison cell carefully, noticing it was rather long. "Go make friends, Alphazoid, you're gonna be here for a long time," the guard said with a laugh as he shut the barred door and locked it. Once the guards disappeared, the Alphazoid noticed two other figures approaching from the dark end of the prison cell. One was a Zorg, a tentacle bearded alien with large fish eyes on its side and four tentacled legs, the other is a humanoid Kree male, a species from the other side of the galaxy, his skin blue in color. The Zorg eyed the Alphazoid carelessly and laughed in a gurgling way, a mucus substance poured out of its mouth, typical of its species. The Kree on the other hand, stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Jace-Karr," he said, "that's my name."  
The Alphazoid accepted the hand and shook it cautiously, "Sam... Samuel Yen." Jace-Karr raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, "Samuel Yen? Sounds like an Earth name to me."  
Sam grinned, but remained his distance from the two odd beings, "You've heard of Earth?"  
Jace-Karr nodded, "Earth is just outside of the borders of Kree territory. You must be wondering what a Kree is doing here so far away from home?"  
Sam nodded cautiously, "Not very common."  
"I'm a Kree soldier, I was ordered by Ronan to escort scientists through Unexplored space. Who'd have thought there's another thriving Empire in this side of the galaxy?" The Kree chuckled as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. "We were ambushed by the Quoriaan. They knew who we were even though we didn't. Killed off my men, charged and kept me as prisoner. After being here for more than 300 solar cycles, I think I figured this whole sector out just by listening to talk and rumors."

Sam sat down on a bench by the wall, eyeing the Zorg and keeping his distance. He nodded as he listened to the Kree.

Jace-Karr studied Sam curiously again, "I've never met a human this far out. Unless you're a half-breed? Like Star-Lord."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not human... I was raised on Earth, yes, but not human. My real name is Ark-Xell. I'm an Alphazoid–"

The Zorg suddenly jumped up, gurgling angry remarks. It began to run for Sam and make a lunge for him, but Jace-Karr was up suddenly and pulled the Zorg down. The Zorg struggled for some time, spewing more slimy substances from its mouth, but gave up when it figured it can't overpower the Kree soldier.

Jace-Karr stepped back and sat down again, "Alphazoid? What's that?"  
Sam settled back into his seat, he knew the Zorg would react negatively to the fact that he is an Alphazoid. He studied the Kree suspiciously and calculated his chances in fighting the two if Jace-Karr was to suddenly think wrong of him.

 _The Zorg species are rather weak, being from a planet half the size of Earth, but on the other hand, add the Kree's strength to it, there might be a 48% chance that he would be beaten to a pulp._ Sam groaned at the odds and wished for a certain someone to be here. Preparing for a fight, if there is to have one, he replied:

"In that case, you haven't figured this part of the galaxy yet then. This part was once two sectors ruled by rivaling empires, the Alphazoids and the Niezks. There was a war and any civilizations within the two empires were forced to participate. The Alphazoids made every species within their empire to fight and took their supplies between each battle. The Niezks were ruthless warriors, they forced and killed every single species within theirs and made them slaves, thinking they're superior. The war lasted more than a millennium, finally ending when the Alphazoids lost their home world, Alpha Prime, to their dying star. The Niezks ruled the now merged empires for some decades, before they began to fight between themselves. That ended when some began waging war, creating mass self genocide. The Quoriaans saw this as their chance to be a ruling empire and the rest is history."

Sam watched Jace-Karr apprehensively, waiting for any negative reaction, but all that the Kree did was sit there musing to himself. The Zorg was shuffling around, ready to pounce on the Alphazoid if it had the chance, but gave up when it saw that Sam was on his guard. "So that's why the Zorg here attacked you? Because your species deprived them of their freedom?" Jace-Karr asked cautiously.

Sam nodded, "That is correct, but the fact is," Sam said to the Zorg, "that I am not like them. I was but an infant when the war ended, my father, Prax-Xell sent me away just before the supernova."

"Prax-Xell?" Jace-Karr asked curiously, apparently satisfied with Sam's answer. "He was Alpha Prime's champion. They were entitled Alpha Prime's 'Wrath' and are passed down by heritage," Sam shrugged, "I guess I was suppose to have that title, but the supernova of Alpha Prime's star said otherwise."

Jace-Karr nodded thoughtfully, then something occurred to him, "Do you prefer Ark-Xell or Samuel Yen?"

Sam smiled, "Please... Just call me Sam."

* * *

" _All prisoners are to move in an orderly fashion for processing. Any attempt in resistance shall be submitted to immediate termination."_

The gruff voice from the speakers made Sam look up in curiosity when their cell doors were roughly pulled opened by a Quoriaan guard. The armored man was armed with a long staff, almost the Quoriaan's height of 5' 9", and had an electrical emitter at each end of the staff. The man yelled at them to get out, which the Zorg immediately did, cowering in fear as he past the guard. Jace-Karr nodded to the guard and glanced back at Sam, as if he was looking to him for guidance. Sam nodded and got up and followed the guard's directions. Jace-Karr followed suit, unsure what is going on.

"Excuse me, but why are you sending me for processing? I've been in this cell for over a Syrris year already," Jace-Karr inquired cautiously as he was shoved along with the other prisoners.

"All prisoners aren't sent for processing until we have enough. You must have been unlucky if you were here for a year and had to wait that long for processing," the guard chuckled as he whispered, loud enough for Sam's enhanced hearing to catch every word. "It's gonna be long and painful."

 _Gotta get outta here before that happens,_ Sam thought furiously as he looked around him for a way to get out. So far, there is about four guards at every balcony, as the cells were rowed from bottom to top with a large space in the middle of the chamber. Several bridges crosses this void to merge with the cells at the opposite walls, but there seems to be at least one guard on each bridge. Sam could see several snipers on higher floors that are cautiously watching each bridge in case some of the prisoners tried to make for them.

 _Okay. I guess I'll have to follow the rest for awhile till I can reach for any weapon._ Sam then submitted to following the rest of the crowd down an elevator and into a corridor, leaving the large chamber of cells behind.

The prisoners threatened by the Quoriaan guards, moved in an orderly fashion. They however, made a lot of noise and clamored throughout the journey through the tight corridors that made up the large labyrinth of a prison facility. A Quoriaan guard suddenly appeared and grabbed Sam by the arm as his part of queue passed by a junction in the corridors.

"Prisoner 818. Follow me, the warden wants a word with you before processing," Sam listened intently at the voice and noticed a slight hint of a female voice behind the guard's gruff masculine voice.

 _Just a gamble, but I think Jace-Karr will be of use,_ He thought as he nodded and pointed towards the Kree. "What about him?" He asked casually. The guard eyed Jace-Karr for a moment, then nodded, grabbing the Kree's arm and dragged the two through another set of corridors.

Jace-Karr looked around in confusion, but followed obediently and patiently. The trio passed by several soldiers at each checkpoint. The guard gave his excuse why he was dragging two prisoners away from processing, which the soldiers accepted and let them on. The guard quickly pulled them into a room adjoining the corridors and locked the doors with a keycard he had in his belt. Jace-Karr took this chance to spin around and grab the guard, flipping him over the Kree and onto the floor, but was surprise to find the guard land on his feet, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, applying pressure to hold Jace- Karr.

Sam quickly intervened and pulled them apart, "Whoa, whoa. This guy's on our side." Jace-Karr stopped short and glanced at Sam suspiciously. Sam nodded at the guard, who seemed to melt away in little shards of metal, transforming into a silver colored female humanoid. Jace-Karr started in surprise and stared at the female. The female was mostly silver color, like mercury. Her eyes were of a glowing lightning blue color and her hair long and flowing. "What are you?"

The female studied Jace-Karr, then looked to Sam for guidance. Sam stepped up to Jace- Karr, "This is AI-103, an artificial intelligent computer and armor. I call her Anele."

"Anele?" Jace-Karr inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
Sam shrugged, "Long story. Anele, see if you can patch through the computer systems here and find a way out of here. How'd you get here by the way?" Anele's facial features seemed to lighten up with mirth as she said:

"Long story as well. I ' _hitched a ride'_ as you would say."  
Sam nodded, "Okay then, tell me later. Find us a way outta here. I gotta get what's mine." Anele nodded and went to a computer, her hand melting into an adaptor, attaching it to the computer console at the wall. Jace-Karr watched all of this with interest.  
"Who designed you and how'd Sam get equipment like you?" Jace-Karr asked quietly, watching Sam arm a rifle Anele had given him just before she worked at the console. Anele glanced at him for moment before putting all her concentration at the console. "I am Alphazoid in origin. I was designed by Prax-Xell with the primary directive to protect his son, Ark-Xell. However, I was dispatched in a different pod, so it took me approximately 49.5 years to discover him on Earth."

Jace-Karr started, surprised, "49 and a half years? Sam doesn't look that old."  
Anele began show the sign of mirth again, "He was an infant during the supernova and all pods ejected from Alpha Prime are Cryo-Chambers, placing them in cryo-sleep until recovery."

Jace-Karr nodded thoughtfully, "So there are more Alphazoids alive?"  
Anele remained still, her glowing blue eyes suddenly projecting a holographic screen covered with codes and schematic images. A pause while she worked on the console, "At this moment, I am unable to determine how many pods were recovered or survived. I am the only Alphazoid AI left however, because the others that have been discovered were stripped by scavengers, accounting 500 altogether."

"Alright, I'm ready to head out. Jace, you stay here and be ready to find our ticket out of here," Sam all of a sudden said, breaking Jace-Karr's thoughts. Jace nodded and picked up a Quoriaan pistol from one of the tables, it was long and had an extended ammunition magazine. Sam suddenly left, rifle in hand, several shots from outside were heard muffled by the closing door.

"A small confiscated Alphazoid star cruiser has been located at hangar B3. Able to complement up to 10 passengers, heavily armed and the jump drive is still functioning," Anele suddenly announced. Jace nodded again, looking from the female AI to the door, as if his mind was still trying to process what's going on. Anele unplugged herself from the console and began walking towards the door, "We shall recover the vessel and be ready for departure."

"Okay?" Jace said uncertainly, following Anele through the corridors, the checkpoints filled with dead, bloody bodies of the Quoriaan guards. By the time they reached the hangar bay, the facility's alarm began blaring throughout the base, alerting the Quoriaan of the escapists.

"Halt!" The soldiers at the hangar doors raised their rifles at Jace and Anele threateningly. "Don't move!"

Anele suddenly raised her right arm, the arm folded inside out, transforming into a long, thick, rectangular barreled rifle. She took a shot at each soldier, blowing through their heads. Tapping into the access panel at the side of the door, she opened it within thirty seconds. Jace watched all of this in wild confusion, still unsure what is even happening. As they were heading up the ramp, Sam came out of the door in a run, armed with his P42-A pistol and accessories to reconfigure the gun's settings. His sniper, rifle, and ion torpedo barrels were strapped to his back. He just barely made it as the ramp was closing, jumping cleanly between the closing gap and quickly headed for the ship's cockpit.

Observing the controls silently, he quickly fired up the engines, brought the ship out of the hangar bay and shot out of Syrris' stratosphere before initiating the jump drive, disappearing from the Quoriaan's orbital sensors.

* * *

The warden of the prison facility watched as the lost Alphazoid ship disappear from the computer's radar, staring at it grimly. Turning around, he slowly studied the operation bridge's staff around him. Calming himself down silently from going into a temper, he got off the platform and walked to his office to find it ransacked. He stopped at the entrance initially shocked, but only for a moment. His facial expression changed from anger to amusement. He re-entered the bridge and stared at the officers with a smile.

"Gentlemen... Begin the hunt."


	3. Chapter 2

Series: Wrath  
Author: Magnum Infinitum  
Book: Pilot  
Chapter: Two  
Author's Notes: **Salutations! Another chapter for** _ **Magnum's Wrath: Pilot Episode.**_ **Please review this book to express your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it. End of 2016 folks! So Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Location: Deep Space at the borders of the Quoriaan Empire.**

Sam looked around the cockpit as if he saw it for the first time. It was a roomy cockpit with two seats by the ship's station consoles at the front windows. A command chair with its own controls on both its arms takes the middle of the cockpit, slightly levitated off the ground on a small circular platform. Holographic screens project off the consoles, giving the ship's occupants the necessary information a pilot needs to navigate deep space. Anele and Jace sat on the front seats while Sam observed from the command chair, diverting his attention to his controls and readings. The controls on his right had a throttle, apparently to take the helm, while the controls on the left had a switch to activate the ship's jump drive.

"Ship's functions are running at optimal levels. Currently scanning the ship for any additional features," Anele announced as she read off the holographic screen.

Sam nodded and stood up, "Ok Anele, I'm going to do a bit of exploring. I'm quite suspicious how a fully functional Alphazoid cruiser still exists." Anele nodded, extending her hand into a cable port. Jace watched as Sam left the cockpit, then curiously observed Anele.

"Synchronizing data. Merging into the ship's systems," Anele droned abruptly, her eyes blinked green for a brief moment before returning to blue. Jace raised an eyebrow. When Anele didn't make any movements, Jace brought his hands in front of her and waved. Nothing. Shrugging, he decided to join Sam and see what there is to find on this mysterious ship.

* * *

Jace found Sam at the large circular computer terminal at the center of the lobby. A holographic image of the ship was projected at the center, while data in some alien language was displayed throughout the room above the terminal. Jace stood by Sam for awhile, attempting to decipher the displayed data. In the end, he gave up. The language was too complicated to comprehend.

"Anything interesting?" Jace asked as he studied the layout of the Alphazoid ship. It looked a lot like one of Earth's sleek fighter jets, but had a round cutaway at the back above the thrusters, and a rectangular cutaway at the front, just below the cockpit. It also had a mixture of the Nova Corps' vessel's designs, but the ship's functions are much more complicated and advanced.

Sam nodded slowly, "I think so... This ship belonged to an individual named Larr-Pok, an Alphazoid knight of the royal family." Several more boxes of words appeared, but again, Jace couldn't understand it. "The Alphazoid knights were a group of elite soldiers to protect the Rin family under the command of the Alphazoid's champion, Wrath, which is a title held by the Xell family."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Xell? Aren't you a Xell yourself?"  
Sam nodded again, "The last Wrath was my father, Prax-Xell. None of his men was said to have survived the massacre wrought by the Niezks, but Larr-Pok must have survived, or else we wouldn't be on board his ship right now." The image of the ship suddenly disappeared as Sam opened up new files stored in the computer terminal. An image of a middle-aged Alphazoid appeared, together with more data displayed around the image. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Larr-Pok was ordered by Wrath to carry a cargo of Alphazoid infants in cryo chambers as a contingency plan if Alpha Prime was destroyed by any circumstances. Here's the list of infants evacuated secretly, so the Niezks wouldn't hunt them." A pause as Sam read the list. Most of the names were faded, Jace suspected it was because they didn't survive the transport. Only two remained bright. Sam's eyes widened, "One of the infants was me, the other is an individual named Akita-Rin."

"Akita-Rin..." Jace's eyes widened as he realized, "Rin... That's the royal family isn't it?" Sam nodded, his eyes darting as he continued his research, "Yes... According to the records, Akita-Rin is the youngest daughter of Jekkel-Rin and Ayla-Rin, our late king and queen." Sam's features were suddenly clouded, frowning as he continued reading, "This data is over fifty years old... She might have been killed after her release."

"What makes you say that?" Jace asked.  
"When Anele made contact with me, I was discovered by Niezks on Earth. This was before they became self-genocidal people, because they were still hunting Alphazoids at the time and that was only slightly over a decade ago."

Jace nodded, "So the data here is out-dated... Any recent files logged after that?" Sam shook his head, "No... There's nothing here but–" Sam raised an eyebrow as he scrolled down the page, reading a new set of data.  
"But what?" Jace asked curiously, a bit troubled by all of it.  
"After the majority of the cryo chambers failed to function, Larr-Pok changed his course for

Earth... He left a message for _Ark-Xell_ and _Akita-Rin_ ," the image of Larr-Pok was suddenly replaced by a video footage.

The video footage showed Larr-Pok himself. He was looking at the camera. _"Ark and Akita... If you are seeing this, it means you are alive and well, and my mission was partially a success. Alpha Prime's destruction was a miscalculated circumstance, but that doesn't mean our legacy ends there... You are our species' last hope, there are no other survivors besides me, but I do not have long till the Quoriaan cut through the entrance hatch..."_ Larr- Pok's surroundings shook as the Quoriaan were prying their way into his ship, _"Akita, your father and mother sends their love to you... They grieved for you and made me promise that you will live and start afresh, away from the war-ravaged sector of the galaxy, but in time, you might be needed again. I am sending AI-103 to Earth to find you and Ark to pick you up when Earth is no longer safe–"_ shouts could be heard as the entrance hatch suddenly imploded, giving way to the ship's intruders. Larr-Pok glance behind him distractingly, he turned back to the camera to finish his message. _"Do not give up on yourselves and your species! Don't make the many sacrifices your families and friends made in vain! I–"_ The message suddenly stopped abruptly as Quoriaan soldiers appeared, shooting Larr-Pok through his top torso, blood spraying as the camera was turned off.

Sam stared at the blank screen for awhile, contemplating his next movements, when all of a sudden, the holographic image was replaced by an image of a flowing silver object from a hexahedron to a pyramid and back again, surrounded by a web of DNA strand looking objects. _"Synchronization complete. Hello Ark,"_ Anele chirped.

Sam smiled somewhat grimly to Jace, "Hi Anele... Hey, uh, I got a question. Larr-Pok sent you to Earth to find me, is that correct?"

" _Affirmative."_

"So you do know this is his ship, right?"

" _It was a revelation for me during system synchronization. Affirmative._

Sam nodded, a pause as he thought of something, "Anele, what happened to the individual Akita-Rin? You were suppose to pick her and I up, correct?"

" _Affirmative, but the Niezks were discovered on Earth and they were the immediate threat to you. I had determined to make a detour to find Akita-Rin when the Quoriaan were discovered in the Sol System. I changed my plans to getting you off world with the intention of keeping the fact, that two Alphazoids exists, a secret."_

Sam nodded again, "Can you determine the location of Akita-Rin?"

" _Affirmative. I have been keeping an eye on her after our departure of Earth. Her Earth name is Felicity Jacobs, a theatre actress. Earth records show she was born in England, London. She now resides in New York, in an apartment in Queens."_

Sam stared at the image of Felicity, wide eyed. She was pleasant looking human-looking female about 1.65cm with auburn hair and green eyes "Her? You do know she is a celebrity, right?"

" _Affirmative."_

Sam shook his head as he went around the terminal to access another console, "No promises that I will recover her Anele... You know how much I hated leaving Earth and I won't make her do the same thing if she finds it inconvenient."

" _I might have to object, Ark. She is the last surviving member of the royal family, it is vital for the sake of your species to–"_

"I'm aware of that Anele. Just let me handle it, okay?"

" _Very well."_

Sam worked at the console for awhile then left the lobby for the cockpit. Jace followed him and seated himself at the front, by the navigational console. He looked around confused, as he realized that Anele was no longer in the room. Anele's voice filled the cockpit, _"I am now merged in the ship's computers, Jace-Karr. The liquid-metallic substance that makes my physical body is but a flexible armor for Ark-Xell."_

Jace glanced at the seat Anele once occupied and spied a helmet. It had two round red scopes on the dark tinted glass of a visor for the eyes, its air filter at the mouth section slightly protruded from the single large visor. A small torch sat at the top right of the helmet, while on the sides of the helmet, the metal poked out slightly like gills to release out air, so the wearer is comfortable. "Oh..." He mouthed as he returned back to the console in front of him.

"Anele, set course for Earth," Sam said, resting his hands on the switch and throttle on his seat's arms. The ship slightly vibrated as she was rotated to face in the general direction of their destination. Sam took a breath and sighed in frustration before he engaged the jump drive, _New York, huh? Why'd she have to live in a place with all the super-powered people?_

* * *

"Cut!" Felicity turned abruptly from her pose, relaxing her posture to something more comfortable after the film's director ordered for a break. Sighing in relief, she stepped off the film set and exchanged a brief adieu with her fellow co-stars before heading to her dress room to change into something more comfortable besides her costume. She was just buttoning a white blouse when a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" She called, heading for the door to see who was at her doorstep. At the door stood the director, a man of middle age and balding at the top part of his scalp. His countenance was usually a winning smile, but this time, was disturbed by a troubled expression. "Oh, Jeff. Hey... Yes, I'll change back into my costume in a moment. It was a bit uncomfortable and you said that I'm not due on set for another twenty minutes, so I thought–"

"No no," Jeff interrupted quickly, breaking into a smile momentarily before returning to his troubled expression, "that's alright, it's just that we have some technical difficulties with our camera and lights, of all things, and Mike said he'll be able to get it running tomorrow. I came to just say you can go take a rest for the day. You did a lot, thank you."

Felicity stood there momentarily confused, then nodded, smiling, "Oh, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then. I really hope your comeback film turns out well."

Jeff chuckled nervously, "Yeah... Hopefully. Well, I'll let you go now, see you tomorrow."  
In twenty minutes, Felicity was walking out of the filming studios and onto the busy streets

of New York. Smiling at everyone she made eye-contact with she walked into another street and into a shopping mall. Stopping at a shop window to look at the latest fashion, she noticed a man in a pair of denim jeans, a red and black checkered flannel shirt, a flat cap and a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses standing behind her five meters away. What caught her attention was the fact that he was staring at her very intently. She felt a slight tingle that seemed to run down her spine, which for some odd reason, felt very pleasant. She pretended to ignore him, hoping that he was just staring at her because she was an actress, but when she went into the fashion store, the man followed her in. Still ignoring him, she picked a dress that caught her attention and brought it to the counter, with the intention of wearing it in an interview she was going to attend in four days.

"That would be $29.95, ma'am," the cashier said pleasantly. Felicity nodded and paid the lady with her credit card, then quickly walked out of the store. It was slightly passed noon by now, so feeling rather hungry, she went to the mall's food court to have something to eat. After ordering some salad and a chicken roll, she sat at the only vacant table left.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could share this table with you," she looked up from her lunch and to her shock, found her stalker standing by her table, holding a plate of rice and pork with a smile, "As you can see," he gestured around the food court, "there's no more vacant tables." Feeling self-conscious that many people were eyeing her, she nodded silently and watched him sit in front of her suspiciously. The man took off his sunglasses and hooking it on his flannel shirt, began eating his meal.

"You were following me," Felicity said bluntly, pulling enough courage to confront him, "why?"

The man shrugged as he munched on some pork, "What makes you think I was following you?"

Felicity hesitated and continued watching him. For some very odd reason, the tingling feeling on her spine began to spread throughout her person, becoming more intense. She ate some of her salad momentarily, "You were behind me at the fashion store's window, then you followed me inside, where I then lost sight of you when I left for the food court." She gestured towards him, "And here you are now... Obviously, you were following me, why? Do I know you?"

The man extended a hand, "Samuel Yen, but people just call me Sam."  
Felicity started, confused, "Felicity... Felicity Jacobs," she said, accepting his hand and shaking it delicately. Sam nodded and smiled for a brief moment before continuing to consume his Asian meal. "You didn't answer my question by the way. Why were you–"

The crowd at the far end of the court began to stir during their exchange of names, suddenly, glass from the skylight came showering down onto the busy crowd below. Felicity was pulled onto the ground by Sam, covered by his person from the sharp shards that rained on everyone. Screams were heard as several figures came down in jet packs. Felicity shuddered when she saw the designs of their armor and helmet, fear began manifesting in her mind. One of the hostile men approached her and Sam, raising a long and rather dangerous looking rifle, it began mumbling words she couldn't understand, _Japanese? Russian? Greek?_

Sam suddenly ran head long into the armored man, shoving the rifle aside, ruining the man's shot at Felicity. Pulling out a long barreled pistol, Sam fired at one of the men approaching them, the bullet flew right between his eyes. The man near him drew a long machete and balancing on the balls of his feet, pranced around Sam, attempting to cut his way through Sam's defense. Being too close, Sam couldn't aim properly at the man while he was swinging the knife at him. Dodging left and right, he lifted his right leg to swing it at the man. Felicity thought he wouldn't be able to knock the man out due to his armor, but Sam's right foot suddenly burst into flame, accelerating his kick, throwing the armored man twenty feet across the court and into a pillar holding a balcony.

"Felicity! Come with me if you wanna live!" Sam shouted over the many screams that echoed throughout the mall. Too busy thinking of her own safety instead of contemplating of whether to follow a stranger, let alone stalker, she grabbed his extended hand and followed him through a crowded corridor that had a sign saying 'Underground Parking.'

Going down the escalator, Sam dragged Felicity into the underground parking lot. Several of the skull armored soldiers stepped out from behind the pillars and vacant cars, pulling out their rifles. Gun fire filled the room, bullets slicing their way into innocent civilians that blocked their target. Sam pulled out his pistol and fired twice, killing two soldiers to his right, while he guided Felicity through the stampede of panicking humans. Stopping by a white Lamborghini Gallardo, Sam pushed his charge into the vehicle and fired a few more shots, one of them messily slicing through one of the soldiers, blowing the right side of his neck that the soldier's head dangled on his chest as he fell onto the cold tar floor.

"Who are they? What do they want with us and who the hell are you?" Felicity suddenly screamed as Sam shut the door behind him, breaking from her shock. She edged her way to the car door, trying to get away from Sam. Sam put his pistol onto the dashboard and raised his hand.

"Whoa, whoa... Felicity... I'm not gonna hurt you. Look, I don't know how the Quoriaan found me on Earth and I know you are completely scared of all this. I'm not happy about this either, but the Quoriaan saw me interacting with you, so now you have no choice but to follow me, okay? Now, please... Strap yourself in."

Felicity nodded, swallowing in saliva that began to clot her throat. Calming herself down, she pulled her seat belt, strapped herself in and closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. _Oh, God... Why me?_

* * *

The Lamborghini Gallardo came rushing out of the underground parking lot, her engines screamed as she careened through the streets, dodging taxis and other vehicles. Two Quoriaan drop ships suddenly appeared from behind, its turrets were aimed for the white Gallardo. _Aw shit! How'd they get here so fast?_ Sam thought furiously as he swerved to the right and into another street, even busier than the first. One drop ship didn't make the turn in time and continued through the street, while the second managed to stay on Sam's tail. Glancing to his right to ascertain that Felicity was feeling okay, he turned left abruptly at another junction.

"Anele, I need the cruiser ready for pick up at the extraction point," Sam said, Felicity looked at him in confusion, wondering who he is talking to. Sam glanced at the rear view mirror, then quickly hit the clutch to change the gear to six as he was pressing onto the accelerator.

" _I am directing the cruiser to the extraction point. I have detected a Quoriaan Scout vessel at Earth's Troposphere."_ Felicity looked around wide-eyed for the source of the feminine voice.

Sam glanced to his left view mirror, then to Felicity, "That's AI-103, my artificial friend. I call her Anele." Felicity nodded slowly, looking back to the front and flinched as Sam drove the Gallardo towards a Tank truck that had 'OsCorp' written on its side. The car was low enough to glide underneath the truck, narrowly scraping the car's hood on the truck's belly.

Felicity gulped in the air she denied during Sam's maneuver and looked at Sam, "Please," she mumbled, "don't do that again..."

Sam glanced at her, his frowning features softening into an understanding look, "Sorry. Won't happen again–"

An explosion from behind pushed the Gallardo forward, smashing into the back of a yellow taxi. Sam glanced behind him, the Quoriaan drop ship hovered above, its turrets homing onto the white vehicle. Turning the wheel, he brought the car onto the crowded pedestrian path, since the roads were jam packed of taxis and buses.

"Hey!" "Watch out!" "Omigosh!" "Look out!" "Help!"  
Pedestrians flew into many directions, trying to avoid the flying Gallardo traveling at 70mph. An old man with dark sunglasses and a white bushy mustache stood at the end of the path, rooted down in fear of his coming doom.

"Sam! Watch out!" Felicity screamed, pulling herself back onto her seat, flinching as Sam didn't adjust the vehicle's course, "Sam!"

Sam suddenly swerved the Gallardo into a gap between a bus and a yellow Chevrolet Camaro, narrowly missing the rooted man. Sam breathed in relief, his face covered in perspiration. The drop ship over shot the Gallardo and quickly darted right to avoid a skyscraper, accidentally entering another street of New York.

The Gallardo too was heading for the wall of a building. Sam quickly jammed onto the foot brakes, changed his gears to three and turned 90o to the left, creating a continuous drift sideways. Once he was halfway onto the next street that created a 'T' junction, he shifted to fourth gear and hit the accelerator, driving at 60mph on the next street.

"Sam, please tell me why they are after us!" Felicity demanded suddenly, breaking Sam's concentration on the road.

He glanced at Felicity and nodded as he turned right, dodging a black limousine, "Samuel Yen's my Earth name, my real name's Ark-Xell, son of Prax-Xell of the Alphazoid knights. We come from a war-ravaged sector of the galaxy, a war between the Alphazoids and the Niezks. My home world was destroyed by our dying star, and the king and queen had infants evacuated from the solar system to avoid the blast of the super nova and preserved our species. Only two infants survived the transport... Me and Akita-Rin, youngest daughter of the royal family," he glanced towards Felicity, "which is you."

Felicity stared at him wide-eyed, "What? Me? An alien? No."  
Sam nodded as he drove onto a highway, exiting the most dense part of the city, "Yes you, look, when Anele approached me and said I was the son of an alien knight, I didn't believe it either, but we can't deny fact Felicity... Or shall I say, Akita?"

Felicity stared at him incredulously, looking around her, she nodded, gulping in air. "After all of this, I'm about ready to believe most things... Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... Where are we going?"

"To the extraction point at Queens. Anele, status?"

" _We are awaiting for your arrival. Although I have detected individuals identifying themselves as S.H.I.E.L.D. within our vicinity."_

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What do they want?" Sam asked as he reduced his speed to the designated speed limit for the road. They were already arriving at their destination.

" _Uncertain at this time, but it won't be long before they detect something off on Felicity Jacobs' apartment."_

"What? What's off on my apartment?" Felicity demanded urgently, feeling uncomfortable of their current situation.

" _Our cruiser is currently on the roof of the building, with a cloaking device activated. It would be advisable if you could hurry."_

"On it," Sam said as he began increasing speed again.  
"A space ship on the roof?" Felicity asked wide-eyed, groaning, "This is too much..." Sam glanced at Felicity, suddenly remembering when he was in Felicity's place. Looking rather grim, he continued driving in silence.


End file.
